I Will Have Order
by Beautiful Trix
Summary: Dolores Umbridge has a husband, a brand new baby girl, and a job that she loves. She seems to have the perfect life. She has control and order on everything. Everything runs like clock work. So what happens when the control stops? Insanity breaks out!


_I got this idea when I was over my friend's house. She had just got the Order of the Phoenix on dvd when it first came out. We had been watching it and the idea just hit me. How did Umbridge turn out like she did? Why did she always want order?_

_This story is a little violent. I'm warning you now._

_I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I wouldn't be posting stories on this website. I would be famous!_

_If you don't like the story, don't review. I won't bother to take your opinion into thought. But if you like it, then please, review lots. And check out my other stories._

_Beautiful Trix_

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was a woman who loved to control. She had everything on a tight, precise schedule. And why shouldn't she? She was a successful woman of thirty-three. She had a wonderful job working as the Minister of Magic's assistant and she was head over heels for it. She had a husband who adored her and always tried to make her happy. However, he was very much under her order. You could say he was whipped. And even better, she and her husband were blessed with a beautiful baby girl only month before. Oddly, the baby too, was on a tight, precise schedule. At whatever time the baby cried, Dolores seemed to know if the baby was hungry or wet. "Fortunately, your baby is on a schedule." her friends would all gush. But to themselves, they found it a bit odd. Yes, Dolores had everything. But her need for order and control...well...that is where our tale starts.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge sat in her room, early one morning. She sat in front of her dainty, pink vanity table. She smiled at herself. Honestly. Dolores had a toadish appearance about her, but of course, she didn't think that. She sat up straight and ran a pink brush through her hair. She topped her hair with a silk, pink bow. She then went on to put on her pink makeup. "Why don't you spend all that time making yourself up for me?" a sleepy voice said from behind her. Dolores paused and turned around. She saw her husband sitting up looking at her. His eyes were half opened and he had a sleepy look about him. Dolores gave him a little giggle. "I spend more time looking good for you." she told him in a flirty tone. Her husband said nothing to her, just gave her a sleepy smile. Although, she had just lied to him. They both knew it too. Dolores always took a lot of time to get ready in the morning. It was for her boss Cornelius Fudge and they both knew it.

* * *

By 7 am, Dolores had apperated to the Ministry dressed in pink robes. She touched her hair making sure it was still perfect. When she saw it was, she walked into Fudge's office. "Good morning." she said with a warm smile. Fudge looked up and returned the smile. "Morning." he replied back to his favorite employee. "So what's the news for today?" she asked as she sat down in a chair in front of his desk. Fudge gave her a forced smile. "Trouble, Dolores." he replied. "It seems the number of death eaters is growing every day." Dolores nodded and sighed. She looked at her small, pink, wrist watch. "Cornelius, we must leave, we have that interview for the Daily Prophet." she reminded him. Fudge nodded and stood up. Dolores grabbed his cloak and hat from a coat rack and handed it to him. And that is how Dolores's day went. Following Fudge and making sure he followed his busy schedule. The whole time admiring him.

* * *

At three in the morning, the call came. She quietly got out of bed and started to get dressed. Her husband rolled over and groaned. He half opened his eyes and looked at her. "Darling, where are you going at this time of night?" he questioned. "Cornelius called for me." she informed him. "Death eaters tried to break into the Department of Mysteries." Her husband blinked in shock. This was big. "When do you think you will be back?" he asked. "I don't know." she replied with a smile. She leaned down and kissed his lips gently before disapperating. Her husband sighed and rolled back over. Sleep engulfing him once more. He was awoken a while later by the baby crying. He blinked and sat up. The clock read 8:13 am. As he got out of bed, he wondered if Dolores had come home. The husband walked down the hall to the baby's room. When he walked in, he saw the baby lying in the crib. She was kicking her little feet and crying. "Aw, don't cry." he told her gently as he walked over to the crib. He reached down and picked up his infant daughter. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead gently. He left the room and walked downstairs. When he descended the last stair, he could tell instantly that Dolores still had not made it home. Fortunately for them both, he had a day off work. He got a bottle ready and started to feed his baby girl.

* * *

By noon, Mr. Umbridge realized his wife wasn't coming home. She had probably gone from helping them in the Department of Mysteries to work at 7 am. She had little sleep and that wasn't good for her. But her husband knew why she did it. And he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. So he got ready, called a babysitter for his young daughter, and then apperated to the Ministry. Fortunately Dolores wasn't in. He found out that Dolores was still on duty at the Department of Mysteries. Mr. Umbridge walked into the Minister's office. Fudge blinked as he looked up. "Mr. Umbridge, what are you doing here?" he asked. "We need to talk, Minister." the husband answered shortly. "Oh, well, please, sit, sit." Fudge cried as he pointed to a chair in front of his desk. The husband nodded and sat down. Fudge looked at him. "What can I help you with?" he asked. "I don't like my wife working as much as she does." the husband stated. "She left at 3 am last night and she is still working at almost 1 in the afternoon today." Fudge just nodded. He then sighed. "She is one of my best employees and I need her. Especially since the death eater armies are growing. So I can't just cut her hours. I would have to fire her." Fudge explained to him. The husband shrugged. "Fire her then." he replied. Fudge nodded. The husband stood up and left.

When Dolores returned to her office, she immediately was called into the Minister's office. She smiled and walked in. Her face fell when she saw that he was stressed. "Yes Cornelius?" she asked. "Sit Dolores." he ordered shortly. She blinked and sat down in front of his desk. He sighed. "Your husband came to see me today." he informed her. "My husband?" she asked with a blink. "Yes." Fudge replied. "He told me that he wanted your hours cut back." Dolores blinked. "However, I can't do that right now. Due to the death eater numbers rising rapidly." Dolores nodded. "So I'm going to have to fire you." Fudge told her. Dolores's eyes grew wide. "No!" she cried. "Please, Cornelius, don't fire me, I love this job. Please, I'll talk to my husband." Cornelius sighed. "I suppose." he replied. "But if you can't convince him, I guess I'm going to have to let you go." Dolores nodded. "Take the rest of the day off." Fudge told her. She sighed and stood up. She left the room.

* * *

And yes, dear children, that is where Dolores Umbridge lost control and hit rock bottom. So what happens when you take everything that a controlling person loves away? As you will see, Dolores will pretty much shut down. The lines between right and wrong will soon become blurry. If you are curious and you are not weak at heart, then by all means, please continue with the story. But don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Dolores returned home with a fire in her eyes. Her husband wasn't home; the babysitter said something about errands that he needed to run. But she hardly heard her. Her blood pressure was rising. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. She quickly paid the sitter. When the sitter left, Dolores slumped against the wall. Hot, angry tears started to fill her eyes. She sobbed bitterly and uncontrollably. She was finding it hard to breathe. All of a sudden, she heard the baby cry from her crib upstairs. Dolores tried to ignore it, but it seemed as though the baby's cries were getting louder. She wiped her eyes and walked upstairs. Dolores picked up the small infant and bounced her. However, the baby continued crying. Dolores groaned. She wasn't in the mood and she had no idea why the baby was crying. Her schedules and control had just been ripped away from her.

Dolores held the baby up high in front of her. "What do you want?" she demanded. But, of course, the baby can't talk. And being held up at the height just frightened the poor babe even more. So she cried louder. Dolores growled and started to shake the baby violently. "Stop your crying, you brat!" Dolores shouted at the baby as she shook her even harder. The baby coughed and stopped crying. Dolores sighed in relief and dropped her, not too gently, into the crib. The baby laid there, not really making a sound. The baby seemed to have hard time breathing. Dolores looked down at her daughter. "I really hate children." she told her softly. "They are monsters. I've tried to discipline you. Keep you on a tight schedule. But you don't seem to want to follow it." The baby blinked her eyes up at her mother. She coughed again. Dolores shook her head and reached for the baby's pink blanket on the changing table. "No matter." she told her daughter softly. "Mama has ways of making you quiet." And wrapped the blanket around her daughter's head and held it there tightly.

* * *

Mr. Umbridge came home a few hours later. He walked into the house and saw that his wife's pink cloak was thrown over a chair. He sighed in relief. It looks like everything would turn out alright after all. As he walked further into the house, whistling a tune, a wire wrapped around his throat. He gagged as the wire was tightened. He started to choke. He felt the wire start to cut into his throat. Blood dripped down his neck. The wire got tighter and tighter. Strangling him. Cutting even more until his throat was cut open and the blood flowed down his chest. The wire was pulled from his throat and he was pushed to the floor. Dolores stood above him watching him struggle to stay alive. She licked some of the blood off the wire. Her husband soon became still. She smiled.

* * *

Lightening stroked through the inky black sky. Thunder exploded and the sheets of rain poured down. But Dolores didn't let any of that bother her. She stood out in her backyard, working diligently in her garden. She was digging a giant hole. She was half way in it. Mud covered her entirely. But she just pushed back her hair with her muddy sleeve and kept digging. Her husband's and daughter's bodies lay beside her. Rain falling down onto them. When Dolores thought the hole was big enough, she dropped her shovel onto the muddy ground. She grabbed her husband's body and dragged it into the hole. She slipped as she started to climb out. She fell into the mud and cursed. But she didn't stop. She had a job to finish. She tried again and pulled herself out. She was breathing hard as she grabbed a hold of the baby's small, limp, cold body. She stood at the hole and dropped the baby's body onto her husband's. She then started to refill the hole, throwing the mud onto the bodies. After she was done, she stalked into her kitchen. Muddy footprints mixing with the blood on the otherwise clean kitchen floor. She looked around the room and said aloud "I will have order." She then walked over to a chair, by the window, and sat down upon it. She looked out the window at her garden and said nothing else the rest of the night. She didn't even move.

* * *

When dawn started to break, she finally left the chair. She walked upstairs and got a shower. The blood and dirt coming off her. She shut the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked over to her vanity table and sat down. Like she did every morning, she put on her makeup and hummed a happy tune. When she was ready to go, she walked downstairs to grab her pink traveling cloak. She saw the blood and mud still on the floor and she clicked her tongue. "That just won't do." she said. She took out her wand and with a quick flick, the mess was gone. She smiled and grabbed her cloak. She put it on and apperated to the Ministry. She took off her cloak and hung it on the back of her chair. She hummed as she walked down to Fudge's office. When she walked in, he gave her a big grin. "It's good to see you back." he told her. "It's good to be here to stay." she replied with a flirting smile. "How did you convince your husband?" Fudge asked curiously. "Oh, you know, you just got to have a little order." she replied slyly. The two of them laughed and then started to get to work on that day's death eater problems.

* * *

And that, dear children, is the story of Dolores Umbridge. It just goes to show what one woman would do to keep control and order of everyone and everything around her. You can't say I never warned you!

* * *

_If you liked it, please review! Check out my other stories too!_


End file.
